1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus for sequentially reproducing information signals from a plurality of recording media and recording the reproduced signals on a predetermined recording medium, and more particularly to an editing apparatus capable of automatically loading and ejecting the recording media in and from playback units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional editing apparatus known heretofore, it is generally customary that desired cuts are spliced to one another in accordance with a prepared editing data list.
In an editing operation, therefore, the desired cuts to be edited are sequentially selected by previously monitoring tape cassettes to prepare an editing data list which sequentially includes identification numbers (hereinafter referred to as reel numbers) of tape cassettes relative to the individual cuts, and also time codes representative of in-points and out-points.
After preparation of such editing data list, tape cassettes are loaded in an editing video tape recorder for the individual cuts in accordance with the editing data list, and the individual cuts are dubbed. Such conventional editing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,600.
When an editing data list is prepared in the editing operation mentioned above, it is necessary to repeat the procedure of loading and ejecting the tape cassettes many times.
In editing desired cuts, procedure of properly loading and ejecting the tape cassettes needs to be repeated without any mistake in accordance with the prepared editing data list.